


The Irony

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THANK YOU GUYS!!!!! Also this chapter is something I wrote a little bit, if you want more comment, I just like to see if you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU GUYS!!!!! Also this chapter is something I wrote a little bit, if you want more comment, I just like to see if you like it!

Yuuri was laughing like a maniac at the irony. He had always thought he didn't deserve Victor, a famous and beautiful figure skater. Now everyone was trying to convince him of the exact opposite.  
"He didn't deserve you honey!", his mom,"You're too good for him bro", Mari.  
They were all are saying things like that... making Yuuri laugh even harder through his sobbing.

 

1 month later   
Yuri was on a plane. Flying to Hasetsu. To see Katsudon. Said boy wasn't very happy with Victor (He wanted to throw him off a bridge), as even though he (pretended) not to like to like Katsudon he had a *bit* off a crush on him (He he was fucking in love with him) .  
So basically, he was travelling to his teenage love's house, to help him, and he was not supposed to be thinking about the wedding he had half-planned for them. He landed 2 hours later and was picked up (literally and metaphorically) by Mari, who was thanking him for coming.  
After about 15 minutes, they arrived at Yu-Topia, and Mari told Yuri that Yuuri was in his room, usually deaf to the world these days. Yuri walked up the door and knocked gently, he had decided to be gentle this time. Yuuri in a sob-stricken voice answered "Go away Mari! Just slide my food through the slot!"  
The tone that Yuuri had said that in made it clear that he was absolutely heartbroken. It made Yuri hate Victor even more.  
"Katsudon.... it's Yurio.... please open up" Yuri said, being gentle as possible.  
Suddenly, a lock clicked and Yuuri opened the door to reveal his face, tear stains running from his eyes. Yuri was embarrassed but hugged the taller man forcefully pulling him into his arms.  
They went to sit down on Yuuri's bed, and then Yuri asked the inevitable question.  
"What happened?"  
Yuuri took a deep breath , "It all started when I caught Victor making out with some lady on our couch"


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad... I really suck... So I'm sorry in advance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY TRASH!

1 and half a month earlier  
Yuuri was ecstatic! He was finally able to surprise Victor by coming home from the small family reunion he had been at for a week, early. He walked up to their apartment, a bounce in his step as he walked closer to the door.  
He swung the door open, expecting to see Makkachin and Victor both spring on him at once. Instead he walked into the worst scene to grace his eyes. A woman with very little clothing was straddling HIS Victor. Both Victor and the woman's neck snapped towards the scene of a 25 y/o man looking shocked at the scene before him.  
"V-Victor?!" Yuuri's eyes were still flying between the man he loves and the woman straddling said man.  
Victor flew off the couch towards Yuuri only to be met with a blood-drawing slap to the face.  
"Yuuri! Please just let me explain!" Victor pleaded as he ran around the house packing his stuff, he was going to stay in a hotel then go back to Hatsetsu tomorrow.  
Yuuri whipped around and there was a mix of emotions on his face. For one he was still sobbing as he packed, but there also a bit of fury in his eyes.  
"OH no no! No explaining for you Mr.Nikiforov! I'm leaving tonight and I honestly hope I never see you again!"   
Yuuri's words stung Victor ever so slightly.  
5 minutes later Yuuri was out the door and heading towards the hotel, with Victor still chasing after him. He ran into his room and slammed the door and locked it, then falling with his back to the door sobbing.   
How could this happen to their seemingly perfect relationship?


	3. Hot Springs of Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Yuuri gets done with his story, amd they began to talk, and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, when I see anyone has read one of my stories or have me a kudos or replied to a comment, it make my Eat! Thank you so much guys!

Yuuri ended the story, eyes filled with unshed tears.

"So yeah... that's pretty much what happ-" Yuuri was silenced as he was pulled into a firm hug by Yuri.

Yuri pulled back, a line of seriousness and rage appearing over his face. This was new, even to Yuuri.

"He's a no-good bastard that deserves to burn in hell! He never deserved you Yuu- Katsudon!" Yuri finished, slightly embarrassed at his slip up.

Yuuri had a small smile on his face as he recounted said slip up.

"You almost called me Yuuri! Like, my actual name!" Yuuri was over the moon as how it had happened.

"Yeah, well, I'll start calling you Yuuri, if stop calling me Yurio" Yuri was blushing slightly.

"Ok Yuri...? It still sounds weird to say, but I'm sure I'll get used to it!" Yuuri finished with a smile.

Oh no, Yuri was blushing again, and this time not so subtly. In fact, he was as bright as a tomato.

'Yuuri, you will be the death of me...' Yuri thought as he looked into the man's deep, chocolatey eyes.

Suddenly Yuuri grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the hot-spring.

"I figure we could both use a soak, yeah?" Yuuri said as he turned to look at the petite Russian.

"That would be AMAZING! My back is still sore after the plane ride" Yuri then dramatically placed his hands on his back.

Yuuri giggled, a sight very few had seen. To Yuri, it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Soon they were both sitting in the hot tub, relaxing, and chatting. Yuri was not tsudere and Yuuri was silenced me with that indeed.


	4. Author (feels cool to call myself that) nite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah

I will be able to post at LEAST 2 chapter tomorrow, I'll be traveling so yeah.... lots of chapters tomorrow.


	5. Of exploration and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned.

It has been two nights since the retelling of Victor and Yuuri's breakup, and Yuuri was actually improving, and the whole family credited Yuri. Yuuri was laughing and smiling and laughing more then ever. And Yuri was enjoying every bit of it! The angelic smiles, charming laughter, Yuri's case of lovesickness was worse then ever, but he was happy seeing Yuuri happy. It made him feel more alive then ever.

Yuuri felt the exact same, seeing the usually grouchy Russian laughing and smiling right along with him, made his heart beat in an unknown fashion. And why did he feel so happy about it?

Anyway, today they were going to walk around Hatsetsu, to show Yuri the sights he had refused to view on his visit. Soon they were out on the beach. Yuri glanced at Yuuri, "It really is beautiful!" He exclaimed, blond hair flowing behind him. Yuuri despite his better judgement, decided that he liked the teen, as more then a friend. He liked the way he could be fierce and tough, but also beautiful and graceful and fragile. He REALLY liked this boy. And unknown to him, the teen felt the same, and had for many years.

Now as they were walking into Yu-Topia about nine-o'clock, Yuri tripped over a small rock and fell into the older man's arms. He blushed gently as he stood up, quietly thanking Yuuri. They both went to their respective rooms, right across from each other, saying good night first of course.

About 2 hours later in Yuri's room, he was not sleeping well, he had dreams about the one thing he never told anyone, not even his grandpa. It was about the time Victor used him.

   _Dream Land_

Eleven year old Yuri had just got off the ice, sweating and his ankle wasn't doing too well, and Victor had offered to help him tape it. So he walked into the locker room (Guys, I advise not going into Locker rooms at all). Land

"Over here Yura!" Yuri grimaced at the nickname, that was his grandfather's thing.... He walked over to the idiot and sat beside him, propping his leg up on the bench.

Now as quick at lightening he was slammed onto Victor's lap and was being forcefully grinded against. "V-Vitya??!! Sto-" Yuri was silenced with a sock. Victor was biting and nipping all over the young child's neck. Yuri was struggling, but his movements were in vain, as Victor began removing more and more of their clothing.

Suddenly Yuri's hole was penetrated as he sobbed even harder against his bonds. Struggling, growing weaker against Victor's thrusts.

Suddenly Victor came inside him, seed spilling out of his hole and he was thrown under a shower and washed down, as if not to alert anyone of the crime that been done against the child. Victor forced Yuri's traumatized body into clothes and threw him into the car and him home.

_Present_

Yuri sprung up tears streaming down his face. That was a memory he had never wanted to dream about again. Yet he had. 

He wanted someone anyone to hold him, that was when he realised that the one he loved, was only across the hall from him.

He slowly eased out of bed, gently sneaking out of his room, across the hall, into Yuuri's room.

He walked in and saw the older man laying on his bed. God he was beautiful sleeping. He walked over to the bed and climbed in, and was delighted as the arms curled around his waist. He felt safe, if for once in a long time.


	6. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit goes down at the end I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im honestly so happy all you guys like my trash. Cause all of it does suck, so thanks!

"Ugggghh" Yuri groaned as he opened opened his eyes.

Yuri about jumped when he realised he was staring into the beautiful face of Katsudon, then he remembered the night before. Then he looked around the room, looking at the torn up pictures of Victor all over it (they had decided to have fun the other night). He then noticed the warmth of the arms that were wrapped around his waist. Yuri was so cozy and warm, he didn't really care he was 5 minutes late for practice, as he promised Yakov he would do. 

Then it was all ruined when Yuuri promptly opened his (gorgeous) eyes and rolled out of bed in shock.

"Y-Yuri? Why were you in my bed?!" Yuuri stared at him.

Yuri blushed, "I-I had a nightmare... and usually my cat is here...but..."

Yuuri looked relatively shocked at the idea that the 'Russian Punk' had nightmares.

"Oh... well that's Ok! That was actually probably the best sleep I've had in a while!" Yuuri said, dark hair falling on his face in a perfect bedhead.

Yuri blushed and thought for the fifth-hundred time this trip, 'Yuuri, oh you be the death of me'.

About an hour later, they were at the ice rink, they both needed to practice. Yuuri was a beautiful skater as always, as he glided across the ice, more into the music then even the best of figure skaters. His programs were mesmerizing and Yuri could never take his eyes of the man.

Yuuri could say the same for Yuri but in a different fashion. The teen's programs set his blood on fire and made him sit on the edge of his seat, desperately awaiting the next move.

Now that we know how they felt about each others skating style, just think about how hard it was for the other to concentrate while the other was skating.

Yuuri was constantly having to keep himself for staring and, Yuri had to do the same. So they were both pretty out of whack. So much so that they decided to go back home, as they weren't getting anything done. But right as they were walking out the doors of the rink were threw open by a certain silver-haired man.


	7. A crack is heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG thank you so much guys!!!!

Victor ran over too the pair, shouting in Russian. Yuuri was shocked, and Yuri was too, along with a side of anger.

"Oh my beautiful Yuuri! I'm so sorry!" Victor pounced on Yuuri desperately running against the blacked-haired man's body. Victor tried to look into the eyes that had been filled with hurt and hate only months ago. Yet this time, he was met with only red-hot hatred.

Yuuri violently threw the man off of him and shouted "How dare you!? Act like you're sorry? Come back crawling to me?! Never! You're a coward of a man Victor!".

Now Victor was met with a inraged pair of green eyes.

"How dare you hurt him?! He is as undeserving of your betrayal as you are of his love! Leave now" Yuri was more than pissed at this man. He had left the petite blond with many terror-filled nights, along with leaving the beautiful Japanes man heartbroken. This was unacceptable.

Victor looked in shock at the two. These two were once some of his biggest admirers, now they hated him with their very beings. He was about to sputter something out, but was met with a punch to the nose, and a sickening crack as it broke, courtesy of Yuri. He jumped up and took one last look at the pair then ran out the door.


	8. Want to adopt a story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to adopt this shit pile?

Guys, Im sorry but I've lost inspriration for tis story.... i was wandering if anyone would like to adopt it. You can just continue, if you can at least say you got the idea from mine that would be pretty cool! Just message me in tumblr... its issmallnenepapa! Just message away!


End file.
